


Name Game

by LissomTea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scion Hanzo, Trans Hanzo, also kinda venting with hanzo, au?? I guess??, help this was just my horny posting, idk man it was 3am, op has no idea how sex work works, sex worker jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: Hanzo goes looking for his seemingly drunk brother and ends up finding a distraction instead.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just horny, and the first time I've written and finished smut
> 
> uh,,, Trans Hanzo is here too, all my works with Hanzo have him being trans too so :)
> 
> obviously, warning for mentions of alchol, sex clubs, and obviously, sex 
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!

Hanzo checks his watch again, as the car pulls away. He doesn’t bother to tell them when they’re supposed to pick him up, he suspects he’ll be here for a while anyway. 

The club is distasteful, dirty, and people keep looking at him for far too long as he walks into the club. The loud bass boosted music clouds over the stench of alcohol. Drunk people stumble around, people covered arm to arm with other people. 

He scans the crowd for a bright green mess of hair, and Hanzo highly suspects Genji is in the back somewhere, drunk off his ass or fucking someone. 

People are still staring, and Hanzo leans against the railing, trying to locate him again. He turns around as a finger taps his shoulder. 

He turns to a small woman with a clipboard, dressed much too fancy for a club like this. She smiles.

“Hello, are you new here?”

Hanzo stiffens. “I’m looking for someone, actually.”

“Do you have a name?” 

“Genji Shimada, bright green hair.” 

She smiles. “Ah! He told us you would arrive soon, right this way.” 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at the woman’s formality but follows her. 

She leads him down the stairs and through the dance floor, past the couches and into a door in the back. Hanzo raises an eyebrow, as he sees various shelves with boxes on them. A single desk is at the front of a long hallway, various silver doors with red lights above them are past it. 

The woman places the clipboard on the desk. “Please place any weapons into this box.”

Hanzo pauses. 

“Should I not just wait here for him?”

The woman pauses. 

“Wait for who?”

“My brother, Genji.” 

The woman stares. 

“If he is still here, I suspect that he will be in the rooms-“

“He needs to come out then.”

“I cannot do that unless he is satisfied with his stay. He has reserved a room for you as well if you would like to wait there.” 

Hanzo sighs. “Fine.”

“Excellent, please place your weapons in the box.” 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow.

“If you were wondering, you will be given a key that only unlocks that box, your items will be safe and secure at all times.” 

Hanzo nods, taking off his sword and the extra throwing knives within his pocket. It’s almost comedic, how many weapons he’s carrying on him. It reminds him of a scene from a movie he watched as a child. 

The box closes, and Hanzo hears a click. Sees the light go from green to red, as it is placed on the shelves. 

“Right this way, sir.” The woman says, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoes through the hallway. 

Hanzo doesn’t reply as he walks down the hall. The doors are labeled, and Hanzo hears various noises from the doors. Noises that make him shake his head and quickly move past the doors.

He comes to the room labeled 3B, just as the woman said, and the door opens with a ‘swish’. She bows as he steps inside. 

Immediately, Hanzo raises an eyebrow. Before him, a black leather couch, long, and almost in a semi-circle shape. There’s a coffee table ahead of him, various glasses of different sizes and shapes. As well as a box of condoms and-

Hang on a second.

Hanzo’s eyes widen as a figure emerges from the bathroom, a towel draped around their waist. 

“Heya, are you Akihiko?”

Hanzo is stunned for a moment. He won’t deny the fact that the man is attractive. His skin is tan, his hair is wet but he can tell it’s cut short, his beard is trimmed nicely, but the thing that catches him the most is his eyes. They’re hazel, like his own, but smarter, sharper, and full of energy. 

He won’t deny the fact that he finds this man attractive, and he hears clicking on noises and looks at the man. 

Prosthetic. The man had a prosthetic arm. 

“Uh, well Akihiko, I’m Nathan, if ya wanted to know,” Nathan says. “As I’m assumin’ we’re not usin’ our actual names.” 

There’s a silence shared between the two. 

“So...how do you want to go ahead with this?”

Hanzo blinks. “What?”

“Well, do you want to go right to the fun part or have foreplay?” 

Hanzo pauses. 

“Oh, oh that’s not-“ 

Nathan raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m-I came here looking for my brother, he needs to come home and help...make dinner.” 

Nathan nods. 

“He set this up as a diversion probably.” Hanzo curses. 

Nathan chuckles. “Is your brother younger than you?”

Hanzo hesitates. “Yes.” Is all he says. 

“Ah, figured as much. I understand I’ve got two younger siblings, and excuse my French but those two are little shits.” 

Hanzo chuckles, a genuine one he realizes. “That is one way to describe my brother.” 

Nathan walks past him and inputs a code into a keypad. He says something that Hanzo doesn’t pick up. 

Soon, the door opens and the woman bows her head. “I-I am terribly sorry for this sir! Please forgive me-“

“No, it’s quite alright. You couldn’t have known.” 

Hanzo walks out, but his eyes never leave Nathan. 

Nathan.

What a lovely name

••

Hanzo taps his pen on his desk, eyes never leaving the papers that he hasn’t done in the past hour. 

But the man had a prosthetic. A very nice one at that. He found some sort of comfort in knowing someone like Nathan could still perform well in his field. 

Unbeknownst to most, Hanzo suffered an accident that had resulted in his legs being amputated. Most people had tried to sympathize with him, but they could never understand. Never. 

But Hanzo felt as if Nathan could. 

Hanzo sighs, and leans back in his chair, the sound of cars whizzing past and distance chatter fill his ears as his eyes trail to the ceiling. 

He shuts his eyes. An idea popping into his head. As he turns to the clock. 

9:30. 

Hanzo is determined to deal with this, as he’s already suffered the disappointment of the clan elders as his mind had trailed to thoughts of Nathan. They had told him to fix this problem and get rid of the distraction, and so that he would. 

Hanzo gets up from his seat, shutting the desk lamp off and exiting his office. The palace is quiet, he supposed it was because Genji had either snuck out again or was actually sleeping. 

Hanzo goes to his bedroom and sheds most of his clothing. The only thing he wears is a pair of dress pants, his shoes, a watch, and a button-up. Now he didn’t look over the top. 

But it feels nice, not having to wear so much clothing.

  
  
  


••

Hanzo arrives at the club, and his heart pumps as he’s led to the back rooms yet again. It was awkward, saying that he reconsidered and made an “appointment” as the woman called it. 

Although Hanzo could practically hear her laughing at him inside her head, she stayed silent as she beckoned him into the room.

Nathan is there, khaki’s, leather shoes, and a button-up on his body. The shirt is too tight, Hanzo can practically see the man’s pecs threatening to snap a few buttons. 

The first two buttons of the shirt are opened while an undone tie lays lazily around Nathan’s neck and shoulders.

Nathan swirls the drink around in his hand and turns to smile at Hanzo.

“Well, hello again.”

“Hi.” 

There’s a silence. 

“So, you reconsidered?” Nathan asks, as he stops man-spreading, and instead crosses his legs. He takes a sip of his drink. 

Hanzo nods, hesitantly. 

“I was mainly intrigued by...” he gestured to Nathan’s arm.

Nathan raises an eyebrow. Then pauses. 

“Oh, my arm? Yeah, the newest model. Got it five years ago.”

Hanzo nods. 

“So, are you gonna stand there?” Nathan puts his drink down. 

Hanzo shakes his head. 

Nathan beckons him with two fingers. 

Hanzo walks over, straddles himself in the man’s lap, resting his arms on the man’s shoulders as Nathan nips at his neck. 

“You’re wearin’ too much clothin’,” Nathan mutters.

“Feel free to take them off.” Hanzo hisses. 

Nathan grins. “Talkative huh? I like that.” He whispers, his hands ghosting over Hanzo’s sides. 

“I like that. Yeah, I  _ really  _ like that.” Nathan’s voice is just barely over a whisper, and it sends heat directly to Hanzo’s groin. 

He feels Nathan’s breath on his neck, so soft, and tender. Nathan’s hands begin to snap the buttons off of his shirt, and Hanzo grinds down on what he assumes is the man’s half hard cock. 

Nathan hisses through his teeth as the shirt falls. Not completely off but enough. 

“Been a while since I’ve done this, yknow.” He says. 

“Really?” Hanzo whispered, kissing the man’s jaw. “It has been a while for me as well.” 

Nathan hums, thumbs coming up to massage his sides. 

The two are just panting at this point, grinding against each other, giving open-mouthed kisses. 

Hanzo hears the music slow. The beat is almost hypnotic. 

Nathan moves, massaging his cheeks. 

“Anythin’ I should-“ Nathan moans softly. “Know about sweetheart?”

Hanzo’s cheeks burn at the pet name. That’s when so many things hit him at once.

“Uhm...I don’t exactly have a...” He trails off. 

Nathan nods. “Ah, alright. I’ll be gentle, pet.” 

Hanzo fidgets as Nathan’s hands grasp at his belt and pull it off. The front of his pants are unbuttoned, and Nathan dives a hand into his boxers. 

“Cock and hole right? That’s what I should say?”

Hanzo breaths out a heavy ‘yes’, as the hand, grasps at his cock and circles it. 

••

The two men had moved to the bed in the far corner of the room, with Nathan behind him. Discarded clothing leaving an obvious trail. 

Two fingers move inside Hanzo’s hole as a set of fingers pump his cock. 

Nathan purrs at his small huffs and moans. 

“You’re close already, hm?”

Hanzo replies with a moan, throwing his head back and into Nathan’s shoulder. 

But he’s right. His hips and legs jerk and twitch involuntary, and his grip on the sheets tighten. And just as he feels the heat in his body begin to disperse and center, the hands and fingers come to a halt. 

Hanzo whines ruts up against them to gain any form of friction so he can chase his high and go over the peak.

Nathan’s chuckle is low and deep, sending shivers down the other man’s spine. 

“You didn’t forget about me, right?” 

Hanzo huffs. Spinning around and laying on his stomach, the two are naked sure, minus Hanzo’s over the calf socks, and the button up that Nathan has yet to take off completely, the shirt is open. Hanzo nibbles, and softly kisses down the man’s neck, chest, stomach, and finally to his hips. 

He takes Nathan’s hard cock in hand, gives it a few pumps for good measure, that has Nathan keening, before he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and through the slit. Pre-cum is the first thing he tastes, and Hanzo feels Nathan’s fingers begin to weave their way through his hair. 

Slick drips between Hanzo’s thighs as he resists the urge to get this over with and make himself cum on his own fingers. He’s much more excited to see this thing inside of him, as he sincerely hopes this is where that’s going. 

Nathan twitches in his mouth, and the hand in his hair tightens, and Nathan’s breath soon turns to various pants and high-pitched moans.

“Oh god-“ 

Hanzo stops completely. Nathan pants, but he grins. 

“I-you’re one cheeky bastard, aren’t you?”

Hanzo grins, getting up and kissing the man’s cheek. 

••

Hanzo is on his stomach now, Nathan pushes his cock against his folds and Hanzo bites his lower lip. The condom Nathan is wearing doesn’t affect this at all, as he can feel every  _ twitch  _ and  _ vein  _ that is on this man. 

“Honest to god, you’re probably the hottest guy I’ve gone down on since I’ve started workin’ here.” 

Hanzo scoffs.

“I mean it, Aki.” 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Nathan asks. 

Hanzo freezes. “O-oh Uhm, nothin’.” 

Nathan shakes his head, a hand is placed under Hanzo’s hips, lifting them slightly. 

Hanzo moans softly as he feels the cock breach him, his inner walls twitch, and Nathan chuckles. 

“Like that then?” 

Hanzo doesn’t reply, just shuts his eyes, soft noises escape his throat. Nathan nips at his ear lobe as Hanzo bottoms out. 

The two stay like that for a moment. 

“Move.” Hanzo hisses, rutting his hips against Nathan. 

It’s slow, too slow for his liking. Hanzo whined and ruts again.

“What? Am I goin’ to slow for you Aki?” 

“Yes-“ 

“Oh? Would you prefer it if I went this pace?” 

With that, Hanzo yelps as the air is punched out of his lungs at the new pace Nathan sets. 

His moans are loud and dripping with ecstasy, and Nathan huffs and downright growls above him. 

“You like that Aki? Huh?” The hand comes up and under Hanzo’s chest.

“Yes-yes oh god-!” 

He’s approaching his high fast, his hand comes to wrap itself around Nathan’s forearm, and wrist.

Hanzo almost screams when he goes over, and based on Nathan’s noises, he did as well. He feels warm and full. 

He all but collapses, never feeling this boneless before. He moans softly again as Nathan slowly pulls out, he feels his come dripping down his thighs and out of his hole. 

Nathan sighs, happily. 

“That was good, right?” 

Hanzo smiles. “Yes. Far...far beyond my expectations.” 

Nathan nods before he reaches into the nightstand and grabs a notebook and pen. 

Hanzo sits up, and eyebrows raised. 

“I don’t normally do this with customers, but..that was fun.” Nathan hands him a slip of paper. “We should do this again sometime.”

Nathan pauses, seeing the confusion written all over Hanzo’s face.

“Not with the appointments or anythin’ like that. Maybe get dinner together too, if you’re into that.” 

Hanzo nods, as he begins to put his clothes back on. 

“I shall consider it.” 

Nathan just nods. 

“Until next time, Aki.” 

Hanzo pauses. Nathan raises an eyebrow. 

“Uhm...my name is...Hanzo.” Hanzo said. 

Nathan stares. 

“Your real name is Hanzo huh?” 

Hanzo nods. A bit too eagerly. 

“Huh. Well, mine’s Jesse.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo repeats. 

After the two wave goodbye, and Hanzo pays, the name repeats like a mantra inside Hanzo’s head.

Jesse.

_ Jesse.  _

That name was even better than Nathan. 


End file.
